Amor Dolor y Visceversa
by hikarii-k
Summary: una solicitud de amistad fue el inicio de algo más, las redes sociales los unieron, para terminar con un corazon roto, tal vez dospequeño summary, soy mala en ello
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece a mi, sino a su creadora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para echar a andar la imaginación**_

_**Bueno, un nuevo fic, basado en...muchas cosas, y las ideas fluyeron en mi mente escuchando la canción "Absurda- de Anahí"**_

_**Sin más por decir, les dejo el capitulo 1**_

**"Ese chico misterioso"**

Recostada, hecha un ovillo me encontraba en mi cama, mientras las lagrimas fluian de nuevo, no sabía cuanto habia llorado, ni cuanto tiwempo llevaba asi, lo unico que sabía era que quería que el dolor se fuera, que los recuerdos no dolieran tanto, tomé mi celular en un segundo de semi-cordura, y si, ahi estaba, mas de 30 llamadas perdidas, y varios mensajes, todos de mis mejores amigas. Era conciente de que debían estar preocupadas, hacía...¿dias? tal vez, que no salía de mi encierro auto impuesto.

Pero de entre todos los mensajes, habia uno que me llamó más la atención, era reciente, de hacía unos minutos apenas, era de "Él", cómo me dolía siquiera pensar en él, en que él era el causante de mi dolor.

"Perdoname, fui un estúpido, te amo"

"Te Amo" "Te Amo", cuantas veces había ya escuchado esas palabras, que ahora me causaban daño,que ahora sentía como la más cruel y despreciable mentira.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 18 años, vivo en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington.

Todo había empezado masomenos un año atrás, yo era una chica como cualquier otra, tenía a mis amigas, Alice y Rosalie, ibamos a la preparatoria juntas, y no es que fuesemos demasiado populares, pero asistiamos a algunas fiestas del lugar, y al parecer, en una de esas fiestas fue donde todo comenzó.

**FLASHBACK**

_*Acabábamos de llegar a la fiesta de un tal Mike Newton, sinceramente no recordaba si le conocía o no, pero al parecer todo el mundo estaba invitado, la fiesta transcurrió normal, bebimos un poco, de algo que alguien en algún momento de la noche había traido, bailamos un poco, aunque mayormente solo entre nosotras tres, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones nos habian invitado, los rechazamos cortesmente._

_En algún momento, sentí una mirada sobre mi, un escalosfrio recorrió mi espalda, y busqué de donde provenía aquella sensación, lo que encontré fue el par de ojos verdes mas impactantes que haya conocido a mi corta edad, no se que fue lo que me impulsó a hacer lo siguiente, solo supe que me encontraba bailando lo más sensualmente posible para deleite de mi espectador, quien en ningún momento me quitó los ojos de encima, cosa que me dejó encantada. Yo nunca había sido de las que les gustara llamar la atención de los hombres, pero esa noche era diferente, ya que bailé solo para él, pero, en algún punto, lo perdí de vista, lo cuál causó una pequeña desilusión en mi, pero no por eso me desanimé, total, era solo un chico más, ¿no?._

_Al día siguiente, amanecí en casa de mi amiga Alice, ya que era otra costumbre nuestra, mi padre Charlie, ya estaba acostumbrado a tales cosas, y sabía muy bien, que estando con ese par, nada malo pasaría, ya que eramos las tres mosqueteras: "una para todas, y todas para una"._

_La mañana pasó rápido, entre risas, bromas, y el desayuno, para ser sábado, todo estaba muy tranquilo, pasado de medio dia, como no decidiamos que hacer, le pedí prestada la laptop a Alice, y abrí mi cuenta de facebook, para ver si ya habian subido las fotos de la fiesta, aunque no encontré nada interesante, solo una solicitud de amistad, ¿quien podría ser?, la abría, y era un chico, teníamos un amigo en común, Jasper Withlock, compañero mio de laboratorios y "casi" novio de Alice, y he de admitir que me dio curiosidad por saber quien era ese tal "Edward C", así que no dudé mucho en dar click en el botón de "aceptar"._

_Antes de que pudiese revisar un poco más sobre el chico misterioso, Rose me estaba llamando ya que al parecer habían decidido rentar una película, a falta de algo mejor, así que cerré la sesión, dejé la laptop en la habitación de mi amiga, y me dispuse a ir a la planta baja, donde ya estaban ellas acomodadas para la "función de cine improvisada"._

_En ese momento, no me podía imaginar, cuanto me cambiaría la vida el chico misterioso del Facebook.*_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Despues de eso, no pensé en el par de chicos misteriosos por un par de días, hasta que una tarde, vi al misterioso Edward conectado, aunque no sabía si debía hablar con él o no, ¿de que hablaríamos? ¿las clases? dudaba mucho que ese pudiese ser un tema "interesante" ya que si mi memoria no fallaba, yo nunca había compartido una clase con ningún Edward, además, el hecho de que no hubiese ninguna foto que me indicara quien era él, aumentaba más el misterio.

¿quién sería Edward? y ¿que había pasado con el misterioso chico de mirada profunda?

_**Bueno, hasta aqui primer capítulo, que tal? merezco review?**_

_**saludines!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, yo los tomo prestados un ratito para divertirme escribiendo.**

_**Las casualidades de la vida**_

Recordaba perfectamente aquel dilema, que pronto fue resuelto por él mismo, al dar el primer paso, para "conocernos", aunque, me enteré, que él de algún modo ya me conocía, eso no me incomodó en lo absoluto, sino que despertó mi curiosidad. Mala idea.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era martes, y ya habia terminado de hacer mis deberes, estuve un buen rato navegando por internet para entretenerme, mientras esperaba a Charlie, cuando un pequeño sonido llamó mi atención. Era una alerta de facebook, y de inmediato una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro. Hacía ya un par de semanas que seguía la misma rutina, masomenos a la misma hora, conversaba con el misterioso Edward._

_Cada tarde era asi, yo le hacía alguna pregunta, para sacarle información, y él me la regresaba, hasta ahora habiamos descubierto que teniamos gustos parecidos, y se había vuelto un muy buen amigo en muy pocos dias. Aunque yo no podía evitar sentir algo un tanto extraño, pero agradable, cada vez que platicabamos, o me hacía algún cumplido inesperadamente._

_Sabía que no debía hacerme ninguna idea desde ahora, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Aunque me negaba terminantemente a pensar en la posibilidad de estar enamorada de él, tal vez podía decir que me guste su manera de ser conmigo, pero solo era eso, cada noche, antes de ir a dormir, me trataba de convencer a mi misma de que esa era la verdad, aunque, sin mucho éxito._

_Las semanas fueron pasando sin mucha novedad, aunque a pesar de que la idea de que ya era hora de conocernos "de verdad" rondaba por nuestras conversaciones, el encuentro aún se veía algo lejano. _

_Un día, él simplemente, desapareció, no supe el motivo, e incluso, pasados algunos dias, me atreví a preguntarle a Jasper sobre él, pero solo me respondió que estaba muy ocupado, ni una palabra más. En mi cabeza se formaban ideas dela razón de su ausencia, pero ninguna sonaba demasiado lógica para mi gusto._

_Con los días, a causa de mi insistencia por saber de Edward me hice un poco mas amiga de Jasper, quien resultó ser una persona muy agradable, poco a poco la preocupación por la ausencia de Edward, fue remitiendo, aunque no desapareció por completo, es decir, si algo malo le hubiese ocurrido, Jasper me lo habría dicho ¿no? Al menos, eso esperaba yo._

_Algunos dias más pasan, y en el instituto no se habla mas que de los chicos recien trasladados de Seattle. He de decir que no me tomó mucho tiempo conocerle a él, ya que me lo asignaron como compañero en quimica, su nombre era James. Era un tipo realmente agradable, y la amistad fluyó_ _con relativa facilidad. La chica, Tanya era un caso algo especial, ya que era un tanto efusiva, se daba a querer fácilmente, pero tenía "cierta fama" entre los chicos, a pesar de todo, no me llevaba mal con ella. Era realmente un gran misterio que este par, viniendo de la misma ciudad, no se hubiesen conocido con anterioridad, pero era asi._

_Pocos dias después, mientras tomaba mi almuerzo, escuché el nuevo rumor, ¿otro chico nuevo?, era mucho para el mismo mes, pero al menos había algo interesante por aquí. Casi me fui de espalda al ver entrar a la cafetería a Edward, el mismo que hacía tanto no hablaba conmigo, me repuse en un segundo, al notar que James me llamaba, él era siempre muy atento conmigo, y Tanya solía decir que yo le gustaba a él, pero yo no me atrevía a entusiasmarme de más._

_Al parecer la vida nos juntaba del modo más extraño posible, ya que nuestro tan ansiado encuentro sería en la cafetería, un lugar demasiado público para mi gusto, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Recordar ese primer encuentro, me hizo derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, pero no del dolor, sino, al ver hacia el pasado, y encontrar que mi vida o el modo de verla, al menos, había cambiado.

**Eso es todo hasta aquí**

**Criticas?**

**Comentarios? **

**Merezco Algún Review?**

**Atte. Hikarii**


End file.
